Mayday/Season 3
TV Series (2005) Also known as: Air Crash Investigation / Air Emergency / Air Disasters Starring: Stephen Bogaert (Narrator) Dramatized reconstruction of real-life air disasters, along with interviews with aviation experts and eyewitnesses. Aircraft not the subject of episodes 9, 11, and 12. = Episode 1 Hanging by a Thread (Aloha Airlines Flight 243) = Boeing 737-297/Advanced Reg. N730AL Boeing 737-297, (s/n 22631) built in 1982 wears Aloha Airlines colors. .]] Boeing 737-297 Reg. N73711 Boeing 737-297 (s/n 20209) used for Aloha Airlines Flight 243 on 28 April 1988. Baptised Queen Liliuokalani, this airplane built in 1969 was the 152nd 737. Always in service with Aloha where it had accumulated 89 680 flight cycles / 35 496 hours in 19 years ! Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] Boeing 737-236/Advanced New (and last) Aloha paint scheme (with a tail in the colors of Hawaiian Airlines at left). .]] Boeing 737-7Q8 .]] Robinson R44 Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Probably a Douglas DC-3 without engines. Various Aircraft Lot of Cessna (probably 152 & 172) with a twin engine airframe. = Episode 2 Attack over Baghdad (2003 Baghdad DHL attempted shootdown incident) = = Episode 3 Out of Control (Japan Airlines Flight 123) = = Episode 4 Fight for Your Life (Federal Express Flight 705) = = Episode 5 Bomb on Board (Philippine Airlines Flight 434) = = Episode 6 Mistaken Identity (Iran Air Flight 655) = Airbus A300B2-203 Representing Iran Air Flight 655, EP-IBU. But this livery was adopted in 1995, seven years after the event. It must be another Airbus in the fleet. .]] .]] Grumman F-14A Tomcat First, a CGI in the background of the Airbus taxiing. Then an archive footage of an Iranian Tomcat with the paint scheme used at that time. Lockheed WP-3 Orion Archive shot of the weather variant (only used by the USA) despite it was an Iranian P-3C which was involved in the incident. McDonnell Douglas F-4 C Phantom II Firing an AMG-65 from a McDonnell Douglas F-4 C Phantom II Sikorsky SH-60 Seahwak = Episode 7 Helicopter Down (Bristow Flight 56C) = Aérospatiale SA 330J Puma From a promotional movie on Bristow? Reg. G-BFEU Aérospatiale SA 330J Puma c/n 1478 delivered in 1977. .]] .]] British Aerospace BAe 146-200 Behind the helicopter, a BAe 146 of IAC. .]] Aérospatiale AS332L Super Puma Several airframes seen throughout the episode. Reg. G-TIGE c/n 2028. .]] Reg. G-TIGK c/n 2044 and subject of the study. .]] Other airframes seen and identified by their registration: * G-TIGF c/n 2038 * G-TIGV c/n 2099 Seen through several CGI too. .]] Embraer EMB-135ER Reg. G-RJXK an Embraer EMB-135ER (ERJ-135ER) c/n 145494 manufactured in 2001. .]] Westland WS-61 Sea King HAR 3 Of one of the RAF Rescue Squadron. Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft McDonnell Douglas DC-9-31 Of Northwest. .]] Airbus A330-343X Airframe 935 (as painted on the front wheels wheels), so it's A330 registered C-GHKR, c/n 400. . ]] Sikorsky S-61N MkII Probably G-BIMU (c/n 61752) as we guess what seems to be STAC POLLAIDH christen name. Leased by Kustwacht - Netherlands Coast Guard from Bristow Helicopters. McDonnell Douglas MD-11 Sorry for the poor quality. McDonnell Douglas MD-11 of KLM on the foreground and the tail of a Star Airlines liner in the distance. Boeing 737-200 Airbus A380-841 MSN-001 read on the wheels whels so it's F-WWOW. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Various Airliners Is it a 767 of Air France facing us ? = Episode 8 Death and Denial (EgyptAir Flight 990) = = Episode 10 Kid in the Cockpit (Aeroflot Flight 593) = Airbus A310-203 .]] Boeing 767-38A/ER .]] Airbus A310-308/ET .]] CGI used for reconstructed scenes. .]] Airbus A310-300 Airbus A320 Desk model just behind the Airbus A310 one. Antonov An-124 Ruslan Desk model on the left. Boeing 707-359B CGI of an Avianca airplane. .]] Boeing 747-436 .]] Mil Mi-17 Tupolev Tu-95 Tupolev Tu-134A .]] Tupolev Tu-154B-2 .]] Tupolev Tu-154M .]] Fokker 100 Various Aircraft Including a Boeing 757-23APF of DHL and a landing Boeing 747-48EM of Asiana Cargo. and landing Boeing 747-48EM of Asiana Cargo.]] = Episode 13 Ocean Landing (Ethiopian Airlines Flight 961) = = See also = * Mayday at IMDb * Mayday at Wikipedia Category:Aérospatiale SA 330 Puma Category:Airbus A300 Category:Airbus A310 Category:Airbus A320 family Category:Airbus A330 Category:Airbus A380 Category:Antonov An-124 Ruslan Category:Boeing 707 Category:Boeing 737 Category:Boeing 747 Category:Boeing 757 Category:Boeing 767 Category:British Aerospace BAe 146 Category:Embraer ERJ 145 family Category:Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma Category:Fokker 70/100 Category:Grumman F-14 Tomcat Category:Lockheed P-3 Orion Category:McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Category:McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Category:McDonnell Douglas MD-11 Category:Mil Mi-8/17 Category:Robinson R44 Category:Sikorsky S-61 Category:Sikorsky UH-60 Category:Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King Category:Tupolev Tu-95 Category:Tupolev Tu-134 Category:Tupolev Tu-154 Category:Aeroflot Category:Air Canada Category:Aloha Airlines Category:Asiana Airlines Category:Avianca Category:BMI Regional Category:Bristow Helicopters Category:British Airways Category:DHL Aviation Category:Flightline Category:Iran Air Category:KLM Category:Northwest Airlines